The Mysterious Case of the Missing Dodo
by TAstars
Summary: Everyone was ready to play a game of baseball, but Dodo didn't show up. "Where is she?" is the question on every Role-holder's mind. If she were dead, why hasn't a replacement shown up? As time goes by, they grow up, Alice comes and goes, but still no Dodo. When Daphne returns, will they even realize it's her? Will she remember before its too late? First read "Dodo's Ballgame".
1. The Dodo wants to have fun?

**Okay, Daphne's back! For those of you who read "Dodo's Ballgame" earlier, and either reviewed or favorited/followed it. Thank you for letting me know you liked it! I was hoping for a few more, but I feel this story needs to come out! Because what I have planned, I have yet to read in any other fanfiction, so if there is one with a similar idea, tell me.**

**This is my first time really working with a story with such a large group of well-known characters. So I hope that they don't come across as OOC. Because I will be the first to admit, I don't know ****_everything_**** about the Heart no Kuni no Alice series. I've only read a few of the mangas online, watched the movie, read a lot of other fanfictions, and looked things up that I wanted to know more about. (not always finding any answers. T_T) I haven't read anything from Diamond, so I don't really know much about Crysta, Sidney, and Jericho. So any information, especially about Jericho's personalty will be greatly appreciated.**

**Anyways moving on. This picks up right after "Dodo's Ballgame", so I will retell certain things pertaining to Daphne and Deloris. I already went through everyone's general look, so if you don't want to read it, it's okay. It's just a cute story about the Role-holders playing baseball, and also gives more information about my OCs Daphne and Deloris, as far what their Role is all about. So just picture everyone as a younger version of themselves, without tattoos and piercings. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Daphne and Deloris at the moment; there will be more OCs to come. Everything and everyone else of the Hearts no Kuni no Alice series belong to Quinrose.**

* * *

I walk home from the baseball game, carrying the picture of me and my friends after we won. _That was so much fun! I can't wait to tell Deloris!_

I climb up the ladder to our tree house. It was right in the middle of the forest, in one of the biggest trees. The home was three stories, and looked like any other home, only it was in a tree. Also, the house can only be seen by a Dodo; which is what Deloris and I are.

My name is Daphne Olivia Dawn Olsen, but all my friends call me Dodo. Deloris is The Dodo; it's her Role. I am Deloris's apprentice, because I will take over her Role when she dies. _Which will hopefully be a long time away._

I walk through the front door, "Deloris! I'm back!" I call as I enter the parlor, and head towards her office. I pop my head through the door to see if she's in there.

Empty._ Where is she?_ I start looking in very room on the first floor. _Guess she's upstairs._

I walk up the stairs and check all the rooms. _Okay. I'm starting to get worried. ...Maybe she's in the attic?_ I go up the stairs to the attic. The door is already open. I poke my head in.

There's Deloris, sitting on the window seat looking out to the evening sky. "Deloris?" I call entering the attic cautiously. She turns her white feathered head to me, her light yellow eyes looking tired.

"Daphne." She gives a small smile, and motions for me to come to her.

I walk over, and she pulls me into her lap. "How was the game? Did everyone have fun?" She asks.

I nod and show her the picture.

Her smile brightens more, bringing the life back into her eyes. "Looks like you chose a good team. Who ensured the win?" Deloris asks.

"Julius." I say watching for her reaction.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Julius Monrey? The Guardian of Time, Julius Monrey?"

I smile. "Yep! He even got a home run! ...So what are you doing up here?" I ask tentatively.

"Oh, I just wanted to look at the sky. I always get so busy, I never have time to enjoy the simple things in life." Deloris says looking out the window while she speaks. She suddenly looks at me. "Daphne, promise me, to always make some time to enjoy the little things. Our life is long, compared to the others, which makes us think that eventually we'll have time to enjoy the little things, but we just forget about them." Deloris looks out the window again and speaks, more to herself. "We don't remember until it's too late. Now, I understand what Dianna was talking about." _Dianna? She was The Dodo before Deloris._

"Dodo?" I question worried, about her words and actions. _Surely, she isn't going to be dying soon. We've only been together for two years! I still have a lot to learn! I don't want to be on my own yet!_

When Deloris turns to me, she looks like herself again, full of life. "Everything is fine, Daphne. You've had a long day, you must be tired." Just as she says this the sky turns to night, full of stars and the moon.

I yawn. "Okay. Night, Dodo." I hug Deloris and leave for my room.

First thing I do is grab my memory book. It's pretty much a diary, but I only write in it when something exciting happens, and most the time, have a picture or some kind of souvenir. The last entry was my trip to the land of the Foreigners. I start writing everything I can remember that was meaningful about today. Then I put a piece of tape on the back of the picture to ensure it would stay in the book, yet I could still easily take it out. After placing the picture under my writing, I close the book, and change into my pjs.

Once changed into my long nightshirt (not nightgown), and some comfy shorts, I jump into bed. It only takes a few minutes before I'm asleep. Yet, those few minutes were cruel to me. You know how when you're ready to fall asleep, then anything that could have recently come up to worry you, resurfaces? I remembered my worry about Deloris. _She can't be dying yet!I don't want to be alone._

As I felt myself falling asleep, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

_I was sitting on the ground. It was dark, I was alone, and I _felt_ alone. I didn't even bother looking at my surroundings. I just sat there, with my knees up to my face, and my arms wrapped around my knees. _I want to wake up! I know this is just a nightmare. ...Nightmare!_ I calm myself down some, and pray he's sleeping and will hear me. _NIGHTMARE! Please come! I NEED you!_ I waited. I hate how in dreams it feels like forever, or like no time at all passes. Right now, though, it wanted to take forever. I could feel the sobs coming again, and I couldn't fight them. _

"Miss me already? Really Dodo, you should- Dodo?! What's wrong?"_ I looked up. Nightmare was kneeling in front of me. His eye filled with worry._

"I'm scared..."_ I whimper. I feel myself calming down now that Nightmare is here._

"Of what?"_ Nightmare asks softly, urging me to continue._

"I think Dodo is... dying!"_ A sob wracks my body as I say the last word._

"You know she won't live forever. No one does."_ Nightmare says kindly_.

"I know that. But it's too soon! I'm not ready and I-I … I don't want to be alone!" _I curl in on myself more, trying to become as small as possible._

"You'll never be alone, Dodo." _Nightmare says with a kind smile. I can see the world around us start to change, I put my head down to my knees again. Nightmare is an incubus, or dream demon. Along with being able to read minds, he can visit you in your dreams. Though if it were another incubus, you'd have to fear about them seducing and/or raping you... _UH!Just remembering that conversation with Deloris gives me the creeps. Why did I ask her to explain what those words meant?! She should have known better! I was too young for that!_ Nightmare snickers as he listens to my thoughts. I look up at him, ready to glare, when I see all the other Role-holders standing behind him. _

"Nightmare! Did you- Are they really here?!" _I'm the only one who knows about Nightmare's abilities and sickness. Though, Julius knows about Nightmare's sickness and mind-reading ability; since he has to stay with him, when we live in Clover country._

"No. I just projected their images from your mind, to show you that you'll never be truly alone. Even if you _wanted _to be. You know we'd all check in on you."_ Nightmare says happily._

"Julius, Gray, Blood, Peter, and Joker just tolerate me. I'm sure they would be very happy, if I wasn't around to bother them."_ I say looking at the mentioned Role-holders._

_Nightmare looks at me, a little bothered by my words._ "Julius would never admit it, but he likes it when you interrupt him, ...every now and then. If you weren't showing up to bother him, I think he would venture out of the tower to look for you."_ I think about it. _I don't know. Maybe. _Nightmare nods at my thoughts and moves on, _"I don't know Gray very well, but from what I heard in his thoughts, he'd miss you checking in on him." _Nightmare smiles in a way that I want to smack him, because its a smile he makes when thinking 'weird' thoughts._ "Moving on! Blood finds you 'not boring'. So you know he wants you around, even if you annoy him sometimes."_ Nightmare hurries after hearing me think about smacking him._ "Peter... well, Peter is Peter. He doesn't really like anyone. Though, I think you're his least hated person."_ Nightmare offers lamely._ Least hated? Wow, really make me feel special with that one._ Nightmare looks at me a little exasperated. _"I'm just telling you what I hear and see. The Joker, actually really likes you. Though, he calls you a 'toy' in his thoughts... Since you're the only one who isn't afraid of him or hates him. He'd feel extremely lonely if you didn't visit. The mandatory events, don't mean anything to him, or April season; it just means the others are there because they _have_ to be, not because they actually _want_ to be." _Nightmare stops and looks around at all the other Role-holders' projected selves. _"You don't realize, Dodo, how important you are to us."_ Nightmare sighs. All the projections flicker and then disappear. _

Just like when they die and get replaced..._ I couldn't stop the thought, and the tears started coming again. _The Dodo usually lives through at least three generations of Role-holders. So even after I lose Deloris, I will eventually lose all my friends, too!_ More tears silently fall from my eyes._

"Dodo. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say that would make you feel better... Just let it all out. You have my shoulder to cry on." _Nightmare says as he pulls me into a tight hug. I don't know how long I've been crying for, when I realize Nightmare hasn't coughed once. _Uh! Please don't cough up on me! Even if it's just a dream, it's still gross!

"Hey! I'm trying to be a good friend and you think about _that_! I'm offended!"_ Nightmare whines, and pulls away to cross his arms over his chest. I couldn't help the laugh that came from seeing his reactions. Nightmare looks less upset and smiles. _"Well, I guess if the only way to get you to smile and laugh are at my expense... then I'm okay with it."_ Nightmare's cheeks redden a little._ Your reactions are the funniest part!_ His eye widens at my thought._

"You- you..." _Nightmare turns his back to me. _You're such a drama queen!_ I can see his posture stiffen at the thought, then he slowly turns to face me._ "If anything, I'm a drama KING!" _Nightmare raises his arm, pointing his finger at me. _

_I couldn't stop the laughter. I was reduced to rolling on the floor of the dream realm. Nightmare sighs and sits down next to me, waiting out my laughing fit._

"You're one of my best friends, you know that, right?" _I suddenly ask, once I can breath again from all the laughing. He looks at me surprised. _

"Really?! Wait! _One _of? Who else is your best friend?!"_ Nightmare asks shocked._

Well, I consider Vivaldi one, though she's like my older sister, so I don't know if that would count. I know I'm pretty close with Julius, though I don't know whether the feeling is mutual. I'm more of a sister to the twins._ I get lost in my thoughts, thinking of the others. Nightmare waves his hands._

"Never mind. You're The Dodo, after all. It should be expected that you are close to almost all the Role-holders." _Nightmare smiles._ "But I bet, I'm the first one you've said anything to?"_ I nod. I've never really said that to any of the Role-holders. _

_Nightmare suddenly coughs up blood. He grabs his lavender colored handkerchief to cover his mouth. I pat Nightmare's back and wait for the coughing fit to subside. I was really worried the first couple of times this had happened, but I think I've become desensitized to it. I still care that he's sick. It's just that I know he's not gonna die from this, and its something that has to happen to get out of his system. He finally stops, and the world around us starts to blur; meaning I'm about to wake up._

"Hope this helped calm your nerves. I'll see you soon, okay?"_ Nightmare waves as he disappears. I feel someone shaking me to wake me up._

I crack my eyes open to see Deloris, who is the one shaking me and telling me to get up. She seems happy about something, but it just feels so off. _Maybe because I feel like she's going to die. This happiness just doesn't make sense._

"What?" I ask, as I sit up, stretch, and yawn.

"We have things to do today. Today, is a day of just you and me together, having fun!" Deloris says happily. "The only business I need to take care of today, is at Clover Tower, then it's just fun for the rest of the day!"

"Okay." I smile at her. She leaves my room and I change into some gray pants, a three-quarter sleeved turquoise blouse, a black vest with gold buttons, and tall, black lace-up boots. It's a little dressy, but if we're going to Clover Tower, it'll be winter; so I need to dress warm.

First I tie, my electric neon blue hair back with a black ribbon. Then I grab my neon blue leather satchel, and head out the door.

"Ready!" I say as I walk over to Deloris, who is waiting in the parlor by the front door.

"Okay, let's go!" Deloris cheers. She then grabs my wrist and pulls me out the door.

The walk over to Clover was pretty quiet and uneventful. We chatted about the baseball game some more.

Deloris knocked on the door of Clover Tower. It was answered shortly by a faceless butler. By faceless, I mean, he didn't have eyes. Only Role-holders have eyes and, in certain cases, animal parts, depending on their Role. Like how my top layer of 'hair,' is actually feathers of the same color, and my black beak with a white stripe across it, is where my nose would be. Though, I still have a normal mouth. Deloris looks like an older version of me, just in her own colors.

"Lord Gottschalk is expecting you." The butler says as he ushers us in from the cold.

"Go see Nightmare, as I talk to his father." Deloris says as she follows the butler to the lord's office. I nod, and make my way up the stairs to his room.

_Nightmare!_ I hear a noise behind his door. I chuckle, _that never gets old!_

He opens the door, with a glare. "Seriously?! Can't you just knock like a normal person?" He asks crossing his arms.

"I am normal by Wonderland standards. You should be used to it by now." I say as I walk past him into his room, then sit on the corner of his bed.

"You're in a better mood. So, I guess, I'll forgive you." Nightmare huffs.

"I'm still worried. Dodo said that today is just for fun. Me and her. Fun. No work." I say emphasizing the words that bothered me. "She's obviously _sick_. To act like that." I bite my lip.

"What's wrong with that? I wiiishh my father would act like that every once in a while!" Nightmare says as he flops down on his bed next to me.

"Yeah, but I took a day off from studying yesterday to play the ballgame, and did a lot to make up for it before. She should be after me to be learning something else." I say looking down at the floor.

"Well, I guess, you would be the one to know what's 'normal' behavior for The Dodo." Nightmare says.

"How would you feel if your father were dying?" I ask Nightmare. He's the only one who would have to face this situation. No one else had or has a mentor Role-holder to teach them what's the correct way to do their Role.

"Honestly? Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but … I wouldn't really mind. He's been saying he's gonna die for a while now; I guess to get me used to the idea. …It means, it's my turn to do the Role. It's what he's been preparing me for. Plus, I'll have no one to be on my case about needing to do my work!" Nightmare adds with a big smile and a fist in the air.

_Oh, Nightmare._ I shake my head.

"What?!" Nightmare whines and sits up to look at me. "I said I love him. I never said I wouldn't miss him. … It's just it wouldn't hurt that bad, I guess." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, maybe, it's because Dodo has become like a mother to me. I willingly accepted her as a parental figure, and I love her with all my heart. She understands me in ways that none of you guys do. ...She's... my best friend." A tear trails down my cheek as I realize the truth of what I said.

Nightmare sighs and puts his arm around my shoulders. He then hands me his lavender handkerchief. I look at it for a second, then grab the collar of my shirt to wipe at my eyes.

"Seriously?! It's clean! I swear! I haven't used it ye-" That's as far as he gets before his coughing attack starts. He brings the handkerchief to his mouth to catch the blood.

"You really shouldn't get so upset." I say as I rub his back. "You know, that's one of the reasons you go into a coughing fit."

Once he was done, he looked at me seriously. "Dodo, you're my best friend, too. You really do care about my well-being. I don't get a lot of that anymore." Nightmare hugs me tightly.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasp.

Nightmare released me. His face suddenly darkens. _What?! I wasn't thinking anything mean..._ Nightmare shakes his head at me, and puts his finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet.

I just let my mind go blank; which is difficult when hundreds of questions were ready to fill it.

"You're right." Nightmare says so quietly I can't understand him.

"What-?" I was getting ready to ask when the door opens. Deloris is standing there smiling.

"Time to go!" She trills. _Okay, she seems to be overdoing it._ Nightmare nods.

"I need to say hi to Julius, first!" I say as I dash past her, and go to his office.

I walk in and am ready to say hi, when I see him slumped over his desk. I shake my head._ That boy just doesn't know when to stop. I wonder how long he's been asleep?_

I grab a pen and piece of paper, and write:

_9:34_

_Hi, Julius! Dodo here! Wanted you to know, since you've gone and worked yourself to the point of exhaustion. Again. I've told you time and again- you need to take breaks, eat, and go to sleep in your bed. This really isn't good for a boy your age to be working so hard! How does your back not kill you from sleeping like that? Anyways, I digress... Wanted to say hi. So, hi. And now, bye, see you later. Hopefully soon! And you better be awake!_

_~Dodo_

I place the note under his finished clock, making sure it sticks out so he'll notice it.

I sneak out of the room and quietly close the door. Once it's closed, I get my arm grabbed and am yanked out of the Tower by Deloris.

"Gees, Dodo, too much force!"I say as she pulls me into town.

"Where do you want to go?" Deloris asks stopping and releasing me.

"Hmm. … How about the library? I should probably get some more books." I say.

"NO! Let's go somewhere **fun**!" Deloris says sounding like a little kid. _What is going on?_

"Umm... the … Amusement Park?" I ask unsure of my choice.

"Good choice!" Deloris dragged me into the forest, and made the trees and vegetation move out of the way to clear a path. We arrive quickly thanks to the path. It's summer here, so I'm starting to sweat."Oh, we better change!" Deloris snaps her fingers making our clothes change to something summery. I am now wearing a gray tee shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals.

"Hello, Dodos!" Gowland greets us as we enter the Park. Gowland is the head of this territory. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon, captain." Gowland holds out his fist for me to bump. I bump my fist to his.

"Well, Dodo wants to have a fun day." I say unsure about this whole situation.

"That's unusual, but I'm happy you came here!" Gowland says as he hands us some passes, for all the rides and to cut to the front of the line. "Have fun, and hopefully, I'll see you later. I have to go get some stuff from town." Gowland smiles as he leaves.

"What's so unusual about wanting to have fun?" Deloris asks as Gowland disappears around the corner. "You don't think this is unusual, do you Daphne?" Deloris turns to me, and I swear, it was like looking at a little kid doing the puppy dog face. _How can I be honest when she makes a face like that?! I didn't even know she was capable of this!_

"No, I don't." I lied with a smile.

"Good! What should we ride first?" Deloris looks at the surrounding rides. "Ooooh! How about that!" Deloris points to the tallest roller coaster in the park. _Is she for real?!_

Before I could completely comprehend her choice, I am dragged over to it, and buckled in before I realize I've moved. Roller coasters and I have a love-hate relationship. Mainly, I think the problem is that Gowland put them together, so they aren't that trustworthy. I've been on two where they flew off the tracks. TWO! So maybe you could understand my initial fear.

When the rides goes without difficulties, I'm fine. I really enjoy them, then. The worker was about to start the ride when-

"Wait!" We both turn our heads to see Boris running towards us. He jumps in beside me, and buckles himself up. "Okay. Hit it!" He calls to the faceless worker, who nods and hits the button.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" We scream and laugh throughout the ride.

When the ride came to a stop we got off, and walked over to the games area. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Boris asks, his tail twitches with interest.

"Well, we're here to have fun. What else would we be here for?" Deloris says.

"Really? Then what do you want to do next? There's a new ride..."

"NO." I say. If it's new, then that means it hasn't been properly tested; which I bet is why Gowland went to town.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Boris says, making the sad cat face that makes me melt every time. Before I could condemn myself, Deloris did it for us.

"Lead the way!" Boris gave his signature Cheshire cat grin.

"Follow me, birds." He says as he takes us to a … new roller coaster?

"What is it?" I ask, unsure what to make of it.

"It's called, … the Rewind." Boris motions with his hands. "It's a coaster that once you go through, it goes back through the ride in reverse. So it's like watching something then rewinding it." He explains.

"Has Gowland properly tested this?" I ask, afraid that I already know the answer.

"Of course! Let's go!" Boris pulls us onto it. There was a faceless worker there, who waited for Boris to give the signal.

"This should be fun!" Deloris says.

"Alright, let's -" Boris was ready to give the signal when-

"BORIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gowland yelled as he ran over to the ride. "You know I haven't gotten all the kinks worked out of it yet!" Gowland chastised him. The last time I rode a ride that went berserk, I made Gowland promise me that he would work all the kinks out, before letting _anyone_, other than Boris ride.

Boris, in case you haven't noticed, has no fear about dying, and actually likes doing stupid, dangerous things. I don't know if it's because he's a cat and he thinks he's got nine lives, or what?

Anyways, I told Gowland if he did, I would tell _everyone_, his first name is Mary. _I remember his reaction to this promise. He hung his head, and said, "For such a cute, sweet, little girl, you really know how to be devious."_ It makes me laugh to think about it.

I can be devious, but that's how everyone is. It's how we survive. Some of us just show that side more than others. Or in my case, keep it hidden.

Boris flattened his ears. "Gowland, you ruined it! I wanted to have the bird in tears, and for her to keep her promise! I don't know what it is, but I _want _to know! No, I _need _to know!" He cried out to the sky. The fact that I had a secret driving the Cheshire Cat mad, is amusing. Although, it's really Gowland's secret.

I hit Boris's arm. "You wanted me in tears!? JERK!" I started trying to undo the seat belt to get out, but Deloris stopped my hands.

"We're riding! So let's go!" She motioned to the worker, who looked to Gowland, unsure of who to listen to.

"Gowland, get on, and I won't tell." I say through my teeth. _If I die, I'm taking him with me!_

Gowland smiled, "Sure!" He hoped in next to Deloris and fastened his seat belt.

"HIT IT!" Boris, Gowland, and Deloris screamed together.

I held on to the harness for dear life, praying that I'd live to see tomorrow.

"It worked!" I said after the ride. Everything went right, and it was fun.

"Yep, I'm actually as surprised as you!" Gowland says happily.

"I messed with it." Boris said.

"WHAT!?" Gowland and I say in unison. _Boris _working _on a ride? And it was to make it work? Not malfunction? What has this world come to?_

"Yeah. I got bored, in like a minute of Gowland leaving to get the parts. So I just messed around, and I did a trial ride, and it worked. Then I heard that _both _Dodos were here, so I hightailed it to where you were." Boris smiles. His feelings of being proud oozing from his being. _I swear this cat just wants me to die from a heart attack._

I shake my head. "I'm impressed, Boris. You actually _can_ do something _good _when you put your mind to it." I say crossing my arms.

"You! I'm gonna get you, Birdie!" Boris growled and suddenly had a knife and fork in his hands. _What the hell! Where did he get those from?!_

He licked his lips, and I ran for cover. I could hear Dodo and Gowland laughing at my expense. I darted around a building and worked my way back to them. "Aren't you going to help me?!" I ask as I stop by them.

"Why? Isn't playing tag fun?" Deloris asks.

"It's NOT tag! It's run or be eaten!" I say as I see pink coming from around the building.

"He's not serious!" Deloris said with a smile.

"Well, apparently he hasn't taken a bite out of _you_! And then compliment you on tasting like chicken!" I say and run for the games.

"He's done WHAT?!" Deloris screams after me. _Oh yeah! I forgot to tell her about that! Oh well, Boris is on his own!_

One thing that sucks being the Dodo; no weapon/item to have on you at all times. Since the Dodo is the peacekeeper, she should only need a weapon to break up fights. No one cares about defending yourself apparently.

I run into the game section of the park and scan the booths for something useful to use against Boris. My eyes catch the butterfly nets in a game about catching some difficult item. It would be big enough to get around his head and use as a leash. _I like it!_

I grab one, and run to the food section to help me, by making my scent harder for him to track. He always says I smell like chicken, too! _Well, I'm about to teach you, AGAIN, that this dodo, is NO chicken!_ The other time had been when I caught Boris chasing Pierce. I know…at least I hope…Boris wouldn't seriously eat Pierce, but try telling that to a scared-out-of-his-mind dormouse. Not easy.

I find a spot to hide, that Boris should pass, and that gives me some leverage to catch him. I wait for a few minutes, and Boris comes to a stop right next to me, completely oblivious to how close we are._ Perfect!_

"Uhh, where is that stupid bird?" Boris huffs, he's bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Right here!" I yell as I jump from my hiding place, Boris is too stunned to move as the net encloses around his head.

"What the-?! How?!" Boris is shocked.

"Still want to eat me?" I ask, ready to start pulling him around by his 'leash.'

"Of course. But... I give up for now. Now will you take this off before someone sees?" Boris pleads, a blush crept onto his face. It was as bright as his hair!

"Well, since you put it that way... NO!" I say and pull him along.

"What if I say sorry?!" Boris is getting frantic now.

"It definitely wouldn't hurt." I say.

"I'm sorry, Dodo. Very, very sorry!" Boris pleads. I jostle the net a little, just to see how tight it is. _Uh oh! It's not gonna come off easy. Better play it off as unwilling to give in._

"And?" I ask still pulling him through the least populated places and trying to ensure no one sees him.

"You're the top cat! I-I mean bird!" He adds.

"Thanks. Have you learned your lesson yet?" I ask, pulling him towards the public. _Why not make him sweat a little. It'll be good for him to remember the next time he tries to do anything to me._

"YES! Please take this off!" He pleads.

"Boris, I want you to promise me, you'll never do this again." I pull him closer to a crowd who has yet to notice us.

"I promise! Swear on my gun! PLEASE!" Boris is really freaking out.

"Okay." I stop and pull him away from the crowd. "There are two things I need to tell you. … One, I'd take this off you now if I _could_. …Two, your big head is stuck in there!" I say trying to remove the net enough for him to understand.

"WHAT!? Get it off!" Boris started clawing at the net around his neck.

"We should probably go find Gowland so he can get this off." I say pulling him back to where Dodo and Gowland were.

"NO! Gowland might cut my head off with the net!" Boris was becoming more frantic than before.

"That's more Vivaldi's forte. Don't worry, I just need some tools from him, and I'll do it." I say trying to calm down the Cheshire cat. My words we barely registering with him. I let go of the net handle and start petting Boris's arm; it's the only way I know of to calm him down. Usually his head is better, but since it's covered, I have to compromise.

Once he's relaxed and I can hear a small purr in his throat, I take his hand and pull him to Gowland and Dodo. Who upon seeing the cat, burst into laughter.

"I thought I was going to have to get you for biting my little chick, but I guess she's bested you, Cat!" Deloris laughs and points.

Boris's ears flatten and his tail drops. "It's-it's not funny!" Boris says ripping his hand out of mine and crosses his arms.

"Gowland, can I see your tools?" I ask.

"S-s-sure!" Gowland laughs throughout his answer. He regains himself and retrieves his toolbox.

I look inside for a small saw. Ironically, he has one. _I'm surprised that the net isn't made of some flimsy material. _It's actually pretty sturdy plastic.

"Boris, you need to stay still, or else it'll be 'off with your head'!" I mimic Vivaldi. Boris cracks a small smile. "Ready?" I ask. Boris gives me a thumbs up.

After at least half an hour, I finally cut through the net. "Finally!" I say taking the net off of Boris.

"Took you long enough!" Boris says crossing his arms, and looks away from me.

"Well, if you would have wanted me to probably cut your head off, then sure, I could have gone faster." I say harshly. I turn to Deloris, "Can we go?" I ask ready to get away from the Cheshire cat. I can only take small doses of Boris at a time. This is one of the longest times I've spent with him. I don't know if its a bird-cat thing, or not.

"Sure! There's a show at the Circus tonight! We can go early!" Deloris says with a smile as she pulls me away from Gowland and Boris. "Bye, boys!" Deloris calls as we exit the park.

"Bye! Come back soon!" Gowland calls and waves. Boris stands silently beside him and waves.

As soon as we hit the forest Deloris stops. Before I can even ask, she snaps her fingers, and we're wearing our clothes from earlier. She then begins to drag me towards Joker's territory.

After we pass through the Circus entrance, the Circus surroundings shimmer and we are standing in the Prison. _Uh, I'm glad we're in our warmer clothes again. It's always so cold in the Prison._ I look around the gray stoned floors and walls. There are bars and toys all over. I look down at the ripped teddy bear with spots of fresh blood. I shiver, and not from the cold. _Shoot, Joker's been on one of his rampages. I hope he hasn't killed everyone._

"What are you two doing _here_?" The warden asks from above. "If you're here without my counterpart, that means one of you must be feeling really _guilty_." Joker smiles, a mischievous glint in his unmasked red eye. He jumps over the railing and lands in front of us.

"Nope." I say automatically.

"_Joker, who is in the Prison with you?" _I hear the jester's voice. I look at the warden's hip, where his communication mask is.

"Hey Joker!" I call into the mask.

"_Dodo?! What are you doing in the Prison? And before I even get to see you!_" The jester says with disappointment.

"Sorry. It just sort of showed up after we entered the Circus grounds." I answer.

"_Hmm...I'll be right over._" The jester says.

"Great. Just what I need right now." The warden says sarcastically.

"Neither of us feel guilty about anything, Joker." Deloris says gaining his attention.

"Is that so?" The warden's eye narrows as he really looks at her. "You're _lying_." The warden gives a smile, that made shivers run down my spine.

"I'm here! Why hello, Dodo _and _Dodo. What a surprise! What are you both doing here?" The jester smiles.

"We're here to see the show." Deloris answers.

"I'm honored!" The jester says. "I hope my counterpart hasn't offended you or said anything out of line." He says looking at the warden.

"He's been pretty well behaved actually." I answer looking at both of them.

"Really?" The jester tilts his head, making the bells on his hat jingle.

I nod. The warden seems slightly surprised by my reaction.

"Since you came to see the Circus, how about I let you come have a look around. You can even watch the performers practice." The jester motions as if ready to take us back.

"Um, actually you guys go ahead. I want to stay here a little longer." I say.

"Why?" Deloris looks at me worried.

"I'm just a little tired. Come back and get me before the show starts." I say easily enough. _It is the truth, but I also want a break from Deloris. Who knows what she'll drag me into up there._

"Okay. Let's go Joker." Deloris smiles and takes the jester's arm. They disappear back to the Circus.

"Why the _hell_ would you want to stay _here_?!" The warden asks harshly, like I'm an idiot.

I look at the mask and point to it.

"What about it?" The warden asks.

I mouth the word 'off'. The warden huffs and complies.

"You said Dodo was guilty. Do you have any idea what type or why?" I ask as soon as I see him turn it off.

"I only know she felt guilty, she'd actually have to tell me why. I'm not a mind reader." He crosses his arms.

"Could it have been she feels guilty for keeping something secret?" I ask.

"Could have been. It was a strong sense of guilt, though. Usually keeping secrets isn't that strong." The warden says, still sounding annoyed.

"I think she's trying to hide the fact that she's dying, from me." I let it out.

The warden's eye widens in surprise; which for the record, doesn't happen often. "What?!"

"It fits. She's keeping something that makes her feel extremely guilty. Plus, all day she's been taking me all over Wonderland to have _fun_. It's like trying to ease her guilt of leaving me alone." I say sitting down on the floor, suddenly feeling weak.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" The warden asks, worry tinting his voice.

I shake my head. "I don't think I have anything left to cry." I hang my head. I feel a hand rest on top of my head.

"It'll be okay. You won't be alone. You'll have us, …and all the other Role-holders." The warden kneels in front of me.

I let out a small laugh. "That's what Nightmare said. Though, it's funny hearing it from you of all people." I say looking Joker in the face. I've surprised him again, but he gets angry by my last remark.

"What the f*** is that supposed to mean?" The warden says sounding more like himself.

I know he's angry, but honestly he's like a kitten that believes itself to be a tiger. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. The warden freezes within my arms.

"It's funny because when Nightmare said I wouldn't be alone, you were one of the Role-holders I named that wouldn't care or miss me if I were gone." I snuggle my head into his chest.

The warden didn't try to move when he responded, "What the hell?! Of course I'd... … care." He forces the last word lamely. _Oh Joker, you are so bad at showing your feelings. Plus making people think you're a total heartless jerk, really makes it difficult to do that, huh? You've dug yourself quite the hole._

"Thanks. I needed that." I say releasing him. I had learned from a previous visit here, that the warden can't handle it when you show him affection. Though, his counterpart isn't affected by affection, and will reciprocate it easily.

I look at the warden who is turning red. I bite my lip to keep from smiling. "What's with that look?!" The warden turns from me. "Stupid little bird." He mutters as he walks down the hallway of cells.

"I'll see you soon!" I call after him.

"Whatever." He says loud enough for me to hear him.

I can feel the Prison fading, and am now standing in the Circus. I look behind me to see the jester with Deloris. "Hey." I say as I walk over to them.

"I hope my counterpart behaved himself." The jester says.

I nod. "Is it showtime?" I ask.

"Yes. So we better get going." The jester says as he walks towards the big top.

I follow silently, thinking about how much more time I'll have with Deloris. _It must be soon._ I look up, at her back, since she's walking in front of me.

I walk faster to be by her side and take her hand in mine. _This could be one of the last times I'll be with Deloris. I shouldn't be wasting what little time we have left._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**You'll actually get to see the last few 'days' Daphne has in Wonderland before she goes missing, so you won't have to wonder the 'why' and 'where' in this story. It's more of the Role-holders having to figure this out; which to me is the fun part!**

**Please tell me if any character seems too OOC. Although, right now they are kids, so they haven't fully developed their character yet. But still it'll be good to know once Daphne comes back. So please tell me!**

**I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Please leave a review with any questions, concerns, ideas, etc. I'm open to anything you want to give me. Even if all you say is that you liked it, it will make me very happy! **


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Okay Chapter 2. Not a whole lot of views or reviews. But I shall not be deterred! *fist in the air* **

**I know that this might be moving a little slow, but please bear with me. It'll probably be two more chapters before everything starts getting into motion and we're at the summary part. I just want to write Daphne being around every Role-holder at least once, so you can see how they interact and what they're like since not everyone had a big part in the baseball game.**

**Moving on. Disclaimer: I only own Daphne and Deloris, at this point in story. Everything else is Quinrose's.**

* * *

The show had been wonderful. Not that I would expect anything less from Joker. When we exited the tent it was already night. Deloris and I said goodbye to the jester and warden before we left for home.

It was a quiet walk back, it didn't seem to take very long, either. Deloris had created a path, again. I was so tired, though, that I didn't care.

I yawned as I walked into my room and wrote in my memory book. I didn't have a picture, but I had plenty to write about. Clover Tower, Amusement Park, Circus, Prison, and all my fears about Deloris dying, were what I wrote about.

I was so exhausted, I took the easy way of changing, by snapping my fingers. I was in a tank top and soft pants. I burrowed into my covers and fell asleep.

It was a good sleep. No nightmares, or even dreams. I just fell asleep, and woke up hours later … to hear a terrible coughing fit coming from across the hall. I bolted out of my room and into Deloris's.

"Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" I frantically ask as I take in her appearance. She normally looked like she was forty or fifty. Right now, she looked ancient, and I would assume, her actual age.

Once the coughing fit subsided, "Daphne, I'm … dying. It's my time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. I just wanted to give you one last good memory of me." Deloris put her hand to my cheek. "Don't cry, my little chick." She says softly, calling me by her pet name for me; I hadn't even realized tears were falling from my eyes.

"I thought... this was going to happen, but... I didn't want it to be so soon!" I wail, laying my head down on her bed.

She patted my head, and I looked back up at her face. "It's alright. We can't live forever. Besides, even if I'm not physically with you, I'll be with you here," She pointed to my chest where my clock was ticking away. "And here." She rubs my head. "You're so strong, Daphne. You'll make an amazing Dodo." Deloris smiles, but it soon vanishes, as another coughing fit racks her body.

I quietly hold her hand as she coughs. _There's nothing I can do. Just wait for the end to come._

"I had heard on one of my trips to the land of the Foreigners, that whenever something is getting ready to die, it has one really good day, then it dies the next. They had said it was a good thing, in a way. If they were around loved ones, the loved ones could know that their last memories with them, would be them at their best before they died. … I realized I was having my good day, when I woke up yesterday. It was the best I've felt in... I don't even know how long. So I knew we needed to enjoy the last bit of time we'd have together. I know you thought I was acting strange." Deloris smiles weakly.

I nod. I couldn't speak, my throat was tight with tension from crying, and trying to hold in my emotions. As I look at Deloris, I remember when we first met two years ago...

_Back then, I was just a faceless girl. I didn't even have blue hair or feathers; I just looked like everyone else. My father had abandoned my mother before I was born. It had only been the two of us until she died in a fight between the Hatters and another mafia group. _

_That had been almost a year before I met Deloris. After my mother died, I was put into an orphanage in a little town outside the Heart Castle. I lived their with twenty other kids. The couple that ran it were nice, but they couldn't replace my mom. _

_It was during April season, in the land of Clover. We were currently experiencing spring, and I had been outside picking apples with some of the other kids. I was up in the tree, because I was tall enough to climb into it easily, and the others were afraid. I was still in the tree when the woman came out and called for all of us to come in. I was the last one, because I had to get out of the tree. The landing had been rough, so I was covered in dirt, and I had leaves and twigs in my hair. _

_I hadn't realized that a Role-holder had shown up. It had been Deloris, looking at every child intently. I hadn't seen a Role-holder up close before, so I was curious, but then I realized what a mess I was. Role-holders are above all of us, they're like celebrities, that every faceless kid dreams of becoming. _

_I just wanted to disappear. I was in the midst of trying to sneak away to clean up, when I heard her voice call, "You, girl with the twigs in your hair! Where do you think you're going?" I froze and turned to see her a few feet away from me. She stared at me, as if looking into my eyes, and even deeper into my soul. Her stare put me into a trance, I couldn't look away and I didn't really want to. _

_I had realized, once I got a good look at her, that she was The Dodo. She wasn't seen very often, since she lived in the forest and only came out for events and socializing with the other Role-holders. She was something of a mystery to all of us faceless._

_"__You're the one I'm looking for." She says softly, and blinks releasing me from my trance. _

_"__Huh?" I ask, not comprehending the full situation. _

_"__You, my little chick, shall be my apprentice. _You _will be the one to take my place." She says as she kneels in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder. _

_"__But-but I don't even have a face!" I say completely bewildered. _

_Deloris chuckles. "You will soon enough. I'm not sure you'll really like it though." _

_I tilt my head confused._

_"__Do you have any important belongings? If so, go get them. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." She says gently._

_"__What are you talking about?" I ask._

_"__I already told you. Now go." She says giving me a forceful shove. "And clean yourself up!" She calls after me._

_I remember thinking how weird this Role-holder was. Yet, I already liked her. She seemed so different from everyone else._

_The only important item I had was the memory book my mother had gotten me, that one was almost full, with everything that happened in the past year. _

_After I cleaned myself up, I grabbed the book and left with Deloris to the tree house. I was shocked when I saw it for the first time. Deloris laughed at my gawking face. _

_"__What's so funny?" I demand, a little annoyed at how much she had laughed at me since we met._

_"__Your reaction. The fact that you can see the house, means I'm correct about you being my apprentice." Deloris takes me over to the ladder. She motioned for me to go ahead. _

_Once inside, I look around in wonderment. "What did you mean by, 'the fact that I can see the house', can't everyone see it?" I ask._

_"__No. Only The Dodo, and the apprentice can see it." Deloris looks down at me. "What's your name? I completely forgot to ask earlier." _

_"__Dodo." I state without really thinking. _

_Deloris laughed again. "Is that your given name? Or a nickname?"_

_"__Nickname. My full name is Daphne Olivia Dawn Olsen, otherwise known as Dodo." I state. _

_"__I see. Daphne? I like it. It suits you." Deloris looks at me with adoration. _

_"__What about you? Do you have a name, or should I just call you Dodo?" I ask._

_Deloris smiles. "My name's Deloris. You can only call me that inside the house, and when we're alone. Otherwise, call me Dodo around others." _

_I nod. _

_"__When you introduce yourself to the Role-holders, call yourself Dodo. Don't let them know your name is Daphne." Deloris says sternly. _

_"__Why?" I ask without thinking._

_"__Because, the Dodo's real name is powerful. You'll learn in time, through your studies." Deloris answers simply. "Come on, I'll take you to your room. It's on the second floor." _

_I followed her up the stairs. The first door to the left became my room. While the first door on the right was Deloris's. After showing me my bedroom, she showed me to the bathroom. _

_"__You should take a shower, then go to sleep. You'll have a long day tomorrow." Deloris says. _

_"__Um, I don't have any clothes to change into." I say looking down at the floor. We all shared clothes at the orphanage, so nothing was actually mine. _

_"__That's fine." Deloris snaps her fingers and a pile of clothes appear in her hand. "Here are some pajamas. Goodnight, Daphne."_

_DODO_

_Deloris had been right about having a long day tomorrow, and not liking my face. When I woke up, and glanced in the mirror to see blue and a beak, I freaked. I screamed and pointed at the reflection. I couldn't believe my hair had turned blue and grown feathers. Plus the beak! I had a beak! Not a nose, a BEAK! _

_Deloris had run in, on hearing my scream. She realized as soon as she entered what was wrong, and started laughing at me. Honestly, I felt like I was a joke to her constantly. She would laugh at me several times a day! Though, I learned it was because she was always alone, so having a goofy little kid around was constantly making her laugh at all my antics and reactions to things._

_Though, looking back on it now, I would laugh at me too. I was so wide eyed and constantly touching my beak. It took forever to get used to. Especially when I would hit it on things because I wasn't used to the extra space it would need. Like later that day, I had been reading a book and had my beak too close when I closed it; Deloris was on the floor laughing at that one._

I looked at the tired face of my Dodo. She was like my mother, and my closest friend. She looked terrible. It broke my clock to have to see her this way.

Deloris pulled my head to her chest. "Daphne. You are like a daughter to me. I'm sorry, I'll be leaving you like your mother did."

"It didn't hurt this much when I lost my mom." I say quietly.

"You will be a great Dodo. I know it. I love you with all my clock. Please, remember, to always listen to _your_ clock when making decisions. It will never fail you." Deloris took a ragged breath. "Please, don't cry anymore for me. Goodbye, my little chick." Deloris kissed my head, and I heard her breathing stop. I held still for a moment, then pulled away from Deloris.

"Goodbye, Dodo." I say quietly as I look at her.

She didn't move. Her eyes were glazed over, a dead look in them. I closed my eyes and let out a cry. When I opened my eyes, I saw a clock sitting on her pillow. I tentatively pick it up and look at it. It looks like every other clock Julius fixes.

I hug the clock tightly to my chest. I let myself cry, until there was nothing left to cry with. I go get dressed, and wash my face. _I look terrible,_ I think as I look in the mirror.

I grab a coat, and put the clock in my satchel as I leave for Clover Tower. As I make my way through the forest, I feel everything around me. All the trees, plants, and other vegetation are crying for the loss of The Dodo, Deloris. I don't have the heart to make everything move out of my way.

I'd rather just take my time, anyways. It means more time with her. Even if it's just her clock.

After Julius fixes her, she will return to being a faceless, and she won't be the same. Being The Dodo affects your personality, that differs from how you normally are. So, once she's fixed she won't remember being The Dodo. It's how the Role works. I was always meant to be The Dodo from this birth cycle, so I never felt a change, but the next time I come back, I won't be _me_. The _me_, I am now.

As I make my way through the forest I hear a twig snap. I whip my head in the direction of the sound. I really didn't want to see anyone right now, and especially not the person who was standing by the tree.

"Hey, Dodo. You look terrible." Ace says as he walks over.

"Are you lost again?" I ask, ignoring his remark. I can hear how dead I sound.

"Nah. I'm on an adventure." Ace says lightly.

"Adventure to you, translates to lost, Ace. Where are you going?" I ask, wanting to get away from him. He's too happy, and I don't see any reason to be happy right now.

"Clover Tower." _Of course._ I hang my head. "You okay, Dodo?" Ace asks, some concern in his voice.

"Fine. I'm fine. That's where I'm heading, so we can go together." I say. Ace nods and starts to say something. "_I'm_ leading the way. I don't want, nor do I need, to get lost right now, Ace."

Ace shuts his mouth. He looks a little saddened by my words and tone.

"Come on." I huff, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me in the direction of the Tower.

"What's wrong?" Ace asks.

I ignore him, and continue on the way.

"Dodo, what's wrong?" Ace is completely serious now, and stops moving, making me stop too.

"I already told you-" I start.

"You're _not _fine. What's happened?" Ace is so serious, I'm a little surprised to see this side of him.

_Might as well tell him. Otherwise, I'll never get to the Tower._ I huff, and pull out the clock in my satchel. "It's Dodo's." I say quietly, not looking at him to gauge his reaction.

I put the clock back in the satchel, and once it's in there, I feel strong arms around me. "I'm sorry." Ace says.

"Why? You didn't kill her. You have no reason to be sorry." I say feeling numb.

"I'm sorry _for you_. I know you two had a close relationship. It must hurt a lot." Ace says letting me go. "So let's get to Clover Tower!" Ace smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

I nod, and he follows my lead.

We reached the tower shortly. I knock on the door, and wait for the butler to answer.

"We were expecting you." The butler motions for me to enter. Ace follows after me.

We walk up to Julius's office. I open the door and walk in. I sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sit quietly and Ace stands behind me not saying a word.

Julius looked up within a minute of the quietness.

"Why so quiet?" Julius looks back and forth between me and Ace.

I quietly pull out Deloris's clock, and push it across the desk to him. I just breathe, and look at the clock.

"I'm sorry, Dodo. I'll fix it next." Julius says trying to make me feel better.

"You don't have to do that." I say still looking at the clock.

"Dodo, … Dodo, look at me." Julius says firmly. I comply. "You don't look well. You should stay here and rest." Julius says standing from his desk and comes around to me. He takes my hand in his and pulls me out of his office to a guest room further down the hall.

"Thanks." I say emotionless.

Julius pats my head gently. "Dodo, get some rest. You'll feel better after some sleep." He says as he closes the door behind me.

I just take my boots and coat off, then crawl into the bed. I lay there for a few minutes, then I feel myself falling asleep.

I was surprised when I woke up to the sun hitting my face._Really? No bad dreams?_ I sit up in the bed, stretch, and yawn which turns into a scream, as I see someone curled up inside the blankets, asleep next to me.

"What's wrong?!" Nightmare sits up, pulling the blanket away from him.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" I screech.

"Too loud for this early in the morning, Dodo." Nightmare whines covering his ears. "To answer your question, I'm here to ensure you didn't have any bad dreams. Which, I obviously did." Nightmare says smugly.

Before I could respond the door opened and Julius came in. "Dodo, are you okay? Why were you screaming?" Julius actually looks worried, but seems to put everything together when he sees Nightmare. "Nightmare." Julius walks up and pulls him out of the bed.

"What, Julius? I didn't do anything. I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Nightmare whined.

"Are you okay, Dodo?" Julius asks again looking at me.

"Yeah. I was just surprised seeing someone in the bed with me." I say looking down at the covers.

"Alright." Julius left with that.

"So, how are you feeling?" Nightmare asks casually, after the door shut.

"Better. Not as numb." I answer still looking at the covers.

"You just need time to adjust." Nightmare pats my head. "I heard Ace was waiting outside to take you back home, whenever you're ready." Nightmare adds with a smile.

"Uhhh. Why?" I whine. _Wow, Nightmare is really rubbing off on me._

"Wow, Dodo, that's rude! I don't whine all the time!" Nightmare whines again. _You're doing it again!_ Nightmare looked shocked, by me pointing it out. "A-anyways, what's wrong with Ace waiting? He wanted to, besides Julius telling him to. Something about 'knightly duty'." Nightmare said rolling his eyes.

"Julius told him to?" I ask a little surprised.

"Yes. They were talking about it after Julius took you to the guestroom." Nightmare says.

"Oh. I guess he does get concerned about others. …I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." I say looking at Nightmare.

"You're eating breakfast before you leave. When's the last time you ate?" Nightmare asks.

"I'm-" I was getting ready to decline when my stomach growled loudly. _When was the last time I ate? I didn't eat anything yesterday... so that means the last thing was cotton candy at the Circus._

Nightmare's eye widened by my thought. "You haven't eaten in over three time periods!?"

"I got busy yesterday, and I didn't think about it. Besides, I didn't feel hungry." I say looking down at the ground.

"Okay. We'll eat breakfast together! I'll let the cook the know!" Nightmare smiles and runs out of the room. I shake my head at my friend's departure.

I let out my breath in a heavy sigh, sit down on the bed, and put my boots on. _Should I even bother changing? Eh, nah._

"YOU ARE CHANGING!" I hear Nightmare scream from the first floor.

I sigh again. _Sometimes I question how good it is to have a friend with your abilities._

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

I let out a chuckle. _It's so easy to get him upset. But I should be nicer. He's treating me so well with everything going on._ I snap my fingers, so my clothes change to another warm, winter look.

I stand and walk out the door, and head to the formal dining room. It's where I always eat with Nightmare. Otherwise, he'd just eat in his room, like Julius... when he remembers to eat.

I stop at the entrance, as I see Ace, Julius, and Nightmare sitting at the huge table. Nightmare was at the head, with Julius at his left, and Ace on the other side of Julius. I take my usual seat to Nightmare's right.

"What are you two doing?" I ask, not used to seeing Julius actually outside his office to eat.

"Eating breakfast, what else?" Ace smiles.

"Yeah, but don't you usually eat something you cook over the campfire?" I ask him.

"Yeah, usually, but since I'm here, I might as well enjoy someone else's cooking." Ace continues smiling.

"And you?" I ask turning to Julius.

"You said so yourself, in your note: take breaks to eat." Julius says looking uninterested and not at me, even though I'm right across from him.

"Yeah, but you eat in you office." I point out.

I can see a faint blush spread onto Julius's cheek. I stand from the table, causing all three boys to look at me with worry in their eyes.

I walk around Nightmare and put myself between Julius and Ace. I wrap an arm around each of them and pull them towards me in a hug. "Thanks." I say softly.

"No fair! What about me?!" Nightmare whines throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay." I say letting Ace and Julius go. I make my way towards him. Nightmare moves his arms down as if ready for me to walk into his arms for a hug. I walk around behind him and pat his head, then take my seat.

Ace outright laughs and points at Nightmare's shocked/hurt face. Julius smiles and chuckles. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. _Too easy._

Nightmare hits his head on the table dejectedly. "Unfair, Dodo!" Nightmare whispers.

"Breakfast is served." The butler announces, before any of us can do anything else. Maids enter carrying trays of steaming breakfast foods, and place them in front of us.

I couldn't help myself, I hadn't eaten in forever. I forgot everything but my plate and had it emptied within a minute. It was only hot for that first bite, but I continued, ignoring it.

Once I was done, I guzzled down the glass of milk. "Mmmm." I sit back and look at the boys' stunned faces. "What? I haven't eaten in a while." I say not feeling ashamed at all.

Ace recovers first. "Wow, Dodo, I never knew you could eat like that! It's good to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah." I say quietly looking at the plate.

"Smooth move, Knight." Nightmare mutters.

"It's okay. I just need some time, remember? That's what you told me. I need time to adjust. It'll be harder when I get home. Here, it just doesn't seem so real." I tell them.

"Which is why, I'm walking you home. Also, to ensure your safety." Ace says proudly.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you take your Role too seriously." I say.

"Eh." Ace motions with his hand. "Not really. Otherwise, I wouldn't work for Julius."

"Uh-huh." I say. _It's probably best not to tell him this is somewhat expected of his Role. 3 out of 4 Knight of Hearts question their Role, and try to do other things outside of it. Though, Dodos that see both forms of the Knight are never sure which is more dangerous. The stick-to-his-Role Knight, or the psychotic-off-the-handle Knight. Either way, he's the strongest fighter of the Role-holders, it's more of dealing with him on a personal level. _

Nightmare's eye widens and looks over at me. "Really?"

_Shoot! You better play this off, and you better NOT tell him!_ I glare at him.

Nightmare nods, looking a little frightened by my tone of thought.

"What?" Ace asks looking from me to Nightmare. Ace doesn't know about Nightmare's ability, so he's a little clueless; which is normal for him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just agreeing with you." Nightmare says trying to get himself out of this.

"Then why did you say it as though asking a question?" Julius questions him with a knowing smirk.

"I meant it as in questioning his feelings towards his Role." Nightmare quickly corrects.

"Oh." Ace smiles and continues to eat.

"I finished Dodo's clock this morning." Julius tells me.

"I told you not to overdo it. Did you get any rest?" I ask.

"I'll take a nap after this, okay?" Julius says, but I'm not convinced.

"Fine. Did anything happen?" I ask.

"It disappeared. So it appears she will be starting completely over." Julius says matter-o-factly.

I nod. _I thought as much. I hope she has a good family._

"Ace, are you done yet?" I ask after the silence.

"Almost. …Just one more bite." Ace says with food in his mouth. I shake my head at his manners, or lack of. "Okay. Let's go!" Ace stands from the table.

"Thanks for everything." I say as I stand. I step towards Nightmare and wrap my arms around his neck, since he's still seated.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't leave without giving me a hug!" Nightmare smiles.

"I have to give you a hard time. It's what friends do!" I say with a smile.

I walk over to Julius to give him another hug, but he puts a hand up to stop me. I tilt my head to look at him. _He looks upset._

"What?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head, and won't answer me. _Oh, now what have I done, for him to be giving me the silent treatment?!_

"What did I do?!" I ask him. Still no answer. "Julius! I'm not leaving until I give you a hug to say thanks!" I stomp my foot.

"He's upset with what you said." Nightmare whispers.

"What? What did I say?!" _I don't even know! _

"When you hugged me, you said about being friends." Nightmare looked down at the table, because Julius was staring daggers at him.

"Is that all?" I ask. A smile creeps onto my face. _If he's upset, then that means he considers me his friend, even if he won't admit it. So he's upset because I called Nightmare my friend._

"Yes." Nightmare says quietly, still not looking at us.

"Julius, you're my friend too." I say gently with my hand on his shoulder. His serious eyes widened when he heard me say those words. "I realized the other day, that I haven't really told you guys that. When I happened to say it to Nightmare, he reacted so strangely to hearing it. So, I guess, I should tell you guys how I feel more. It's not good to leave things unsaid; otherwise, you're just left to think whether or not it's true, and if the person feels the same way." I say quietly.

Before I knew what had happened, Julius stood and hugged me. I returned the hug and smiled. "Honestly, I've always thought of you as a friend, but I was unsure of what you thought of me. I thought you saw me as an annoyance." I say not looking at him, once we pulled away.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I've always thought of you as my friend too. Even though you can annoy me, I don't mind when its you." Julius says looking at the ground, when he says the last part.

I smile. "I'm happy we got that cleared up. I really should have told you sooner."

"What about me?" Ace asks behind Julius.

"Umm. We can have that conversation on the walk back." I say going to Ace's side.

Nightmare chuckles. _Shut up!_ He lamely tries to muffle his laughter with his handkerchief.

"Come on. Bye!" I grab Ace's arm and pull him outside.

"So?" Ace asks expectantly.

"Well... You and I haven't really spent a lot of time together, outside of events." I say tentatively.

"We've gone on plenty of adventures together." Ace says with a big grin.

I hang my head. _Adventures = getting lost. I don't like getting lost, and it takes a lot to get me lost in the forest, since it's my domain. Yet, Ace has managed to do it _several_ times. So they weren't the best bonding experiences for me._

"Well, we're definitely past acquaintances. I just don't know if we're up to friend yet." I say biting my lip.

Ace stops and looks at me seriously. "Really, Dodo? I consider you my friend."

"You do?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, you always make paths to help me get to places so I won't get lost. You always figure out where we are, when I have no idea. Even though, I know I make you angry getting us lost, you still stay calm and don't yell at me... much. And, I know you've talked Vivaldi out of ordering my head off, several times." Ace says.

"Yeah." I say quietly. "I don't know. You get on my nerves, because you're always so happy. Though, sometimes I need to be around you for that reason. You can always make me laugh, even when I'm at my wits end with you. You're right, I hate it when you get us lost, though, it's never for too long, because I figure it out. How did you know about Vivaldi?" I ask surprised.

"Peter. He's usually complaining, because you keep talking her out of it. He's says you keep taking away his fun, and delaying the inevitable." Ace shrugs his shoulders.

As we walk into the forest I notice a wilting flower. I stop and kneel down next to it. As I touch a petal the flower becomes more lively; the color returns and it straightens. I can feel that it was sad, _Don't be sad, you need to be happy._ I can feel the flower respond with a sway, as if agreeing it would. I smile, then feel something on my back. I turn to see a low branch of the tree the flower is in front of. The tree wanted me to be happy too.

"Wow. Everything in the forest is responding to you." Ace says as he watches me.

"Yeah, I can feel everything so much more than I did before. Dodo still had the majority of the power, especially where the forest was concerned." I say quietly. I stand and hug the tree. _Thank you._

"So where to now?" Ace asks.

"This way." I say as I go back to him, and tug him in the direction of my home and Heart Castle.

We walk quietly, which is unusual for Ace, but I welcome it. _At least he isn't pestering me about if we're friends. I can't definitely say we are, because I have to feel it with my whole heart. A part of me considers him one, just not all._

"We're here." I say looking at my house.

"Hey, Dodo... Could you make me a path to the Castle?" Ace asks rubbing his head.

"Sure." I look in the direction of Heart Castle, and visualize myself walking straight through, the trees and other foliage moving out of the way, until I'm standing on the border of the forest looking at the gates of the Castle. I open my eyes to see the cleared path.

"Thanks. Can you make it permanent for a while. It'll help me make it halfway without any problems." Ace admits with a small smile.

"Yeah, this should last for a while." I say. "On your way." I motion for him to leave.

"Okay, okay, I get it." His smile grows and he follows the path. Once he's out of sight, I turn and create a path to Clover Tower, since that will be the other place Ace will need to get to. I turn to the tree I remember was supposed to have the doorbell. I made the doorbell appear, and snapped my fingers for the sign to appear. It read: _Push for Dodo_.

Deloris had chosen to make it disappear, because she didn't want to be bothered. She became more of a recluse, due to the fact that was older and annoyed with the previous generation of Role-holders.

I then make my way to the house. I climbed up the ladder, and got onto the deck. I stop my hand on the door handle. _I'm going to be all alone. She's not inside, waiting for me. She's gone._

* * *

**TA: So what did you think? I felt bad having to kill Deloris so soon-**

**Daphne: *sitting in corner, sulking* THEN WHY DO IT!? You took her away from me! *curls in on self more***

**TA: I'm sorry, it had to be done. Deloris's death is the first domino to fall and sets everything in motion.**

**Daphne: *silently brooding* **

**TA: Anyways. If you have any questions for Daphne, she'll be happy to answer them next chapter. (She'll be in a better mood, I hope O-O) Or if you have any thoughts you'd like to share, I will gladly appreciate them. I will take both good/ bad critism. Especially tell me if I have someone way off! Because that is something I would like/need to know. **

**Next chapter: I'll have either 'Gray visit', 'tea party with Vivaldi and Blood', or 'talking with Elliot and twins in front of Hatter Mansion'. Some combination or just one, just depends. You can tell me in a review what you would rather see.**

**Also, I'm going to be a little demanding. I won't update until there are 7 reviews, there is already 1. So ****_at least_****, 6 of you need to say something. If I get 10 or more, it will make this story more of a priority to me, since I have 2 other stories for a different fandom. **

**Quick question. Are you guys even reading what I'm saying bold? (Please answer in review.)**


	3. Moving On, and Failing Miserably

**It's been a while. **

**Well, I never got the seven reviews, and I've had this written for a while now, so I've finally decided to update, and hopefully, I'll get more people interested in this story. I'm excited to get this chapter done, because after the next chapter things are gonna start getting interesting.**

**Please let me know if anyone seems too OOC. So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: QuinRose owns the characters, place, and everything else of the Heart no Kuni no Alice series. I only own Daphne and Deloris, so far.**

* * *

I pause for a few more moments, then turn the knob and enter. I bite my lip, to keep myself from saying 'I'm home.'

I take a look around the parlor. I can envision Deloris standing next to me, looking to the stairs, waiting for me to come running down them, when we'd leave the house. I close my eyes as tears start to fall. _Everything looks the same. But it's no longer the same home. Without Deloris here, everything is a reminder of her being here._

I realize I'm going to have to redecorate. I hang my head, tears still falling._ This is going to take forever._

I walk through each room, trying to decide where to start. Once I walk into the study, I know that this is the room that needs to be done first. Ghosts of all my memories of studying with Deloris, and just reading on the floor as she worked at her desk, come to mind. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly to make the images go away.

When I open my eyes, I go to the desk and clear it off. Then I open the drawers and clean them out. Putting the contents in boxes I retrieved from the attic, intending to go through them at a later time period. Once it's empty, I start pushing the desk through the door. I get it to the stairs and start pulling it up them. _I really could use another set of hands._

I huff and put my hands on my hips looking at it. I only got it pulled up the first three steps. I sit and put my back against it. _There is no way I can get this up the stairs to the attic by myself. … I'm an IDIOT!_ I face-palm, then snap my fingers. The desk disappears, but I forgot I was completely leaning on the desk. So I fell down the three steps, hitting my back and head on my way down to the floor. _Yep, I'm an IDIOT! I totally deserved that one. _I roll over onto my stomach, and rub my back and head. _That'll leave a bruise._ I wince from the pain.

I don't know if I was going crazy, but I could hear Deloris laughing. I look up at the study door, and see a vision of Deloris standing in front of it, laughing into her hands. _"Are you okay, Daphne? You really should think things through more."_ She says through chuckles as she moves towards me. She offers me her hand, and when I go to accept it, it disappears.

I blink and tears start falling again. Not from the pain of the fall, but from the hurt in my clock. _I want my Dodo!_

I curl up at the base of the stairs and cry. I see that the afternoon sunlight turns into moonlight, but I don't move. I just lay on the floor, and cry until I pass out from exhaustion.

I wake up feeling like something was off. It's still dark outside. I close my eyes, and feel like I'm hearing multiple voices wanting my attention. _Wait... this feels like what Deloris explained as the voices of the forest. _I push myself off the floor and walk over to the window. I see a campfire and a tent nearby. _Ace._ I shake my head, lay on a nearby couch, and pass out again.

I wake up when I feel sunlight hitting my eyes. It looks to be early morning. I stand and stretch. My back is soar from the fall. I go upstairs, intending to go to my room to get clothes, then shower, but stop when I reach the top. My eyes look at the door to the right. I walk towards my room, not taking my eyes off that door.

_I don't think I can change her room. _I think, as I look through drawers for something to change into. _I'm just going to be working around the house so... sweats!_

I exit my room and walk quickly into the bathroom, not allowing myself to look up from the floor. I haven't showered in like five time periods. _Wow, you can tell by that, I'm depressed and unmotivated. _

I stand in the shower and just let the water fall over me for a while. I wash my hair, and just lightly shampoo my feathers. They are tough to loose, but hurt like hell when they come out, so I just gently shampoo them.

I finish and get out of the shower. As I'm drying off, I look at my back in the mirror. _Oh my gosh! My back is completely bruised!_ Starting from the base of my neck and all the way to my lower back, was purple and black.

Once I got over the shock, I quickly dress into sweat pants and a tee. The action making me notice the pain in my back. I find a bandana and put it around my head, and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I snap all the furniture out of the rooms up into the attic. Every room on the first floor was empty, except for the books in the shelves.

I was up in the attic dusting old furniture off and snapping it downstairs when the bell went off. _Who's here?_ I wipe my hands on my pants as I leave the attic, walk downstairs, and down the ladder. I peak my head around the tree to see who rung the bell.

_What?! No one's there?!_ I walk out from around the tree and look around the forest. _Don't tell me I've been ding-donged-ditched?!_ I put my hands on my hips, looking hard at the doorbell.

I hear laughter, and look up into the tree. I see a bit of purple, and gold eyes. "Gray! What are you doing up there?!" I call.

He jumps down, landing in a crouching position in front of me. He looked up at me, an amused smile on his lips. "I'm practicing my stealth skills."

"What are you doing _here_?" I say emphasizing the forest around us.

"Checking up on you. Word spreads pretty quickly." He says, his smile becoming more gentle than amused. He straightens and hugs me. "How are you, Dodo?" Gray asks.

"Umm. Okay." I say tentatively, partly because I'm not 100% sure what to say, the other part being that I'm not sure if Gray will try any moves on me. He always loves to try his newest learned moves on me, and he always tries them when I'm at my least suspecting.

Gray pulls away, and looks at me, his amused smile returning. "What's with _this_?" He motions towards my appearance.

"Oh! I-I've been redecorating, and going through stuff in the attic." I say, feeling a blush start on my face. _This feels familiar_. I remember the day I met Deloris and looking like a mess.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Want a hand?" Gray offers.

"Sure." I say._ Maybe having someone around will help me keep it together._

"After you." Gray motions for me to lead the way.

I lead him into the tree house. "Wow. This is pretty big." Gray says when we get inside.

"Yeah. Not very many people get to come in here, outside of the Dodos." I say.

"I'm honored." Gray smiles. "So, where do I start?"

"You might want to take off your scarf and coat." I say, and he takes them off and hands them to me. I hang them up in the closet. "We can start in the parlor, since I have all the furniture in there. It just needs to be arranged." I move to look and see how I want to arrange the furniture. Even though it's different pieces, I can't set the room up exactly the same. "Give me a hand with this couch." I say going to the biggest piece of furniture.

We work in companionable silence, except for when I give him orders.

"This looks pretty good, Dodo." Gray says as we survey our work.

"Yeah. I like it, and it's different." I smile. _Who knew decorating could be so much fun?_

"Where to next?" Gray asks.

We continue to work and get every room on the first floor finished in no time.

"Done!" Gray sinks onto the couch tired.

"Oh, come on! The assassin-in-training tired out from _decorating_?" I sit next to him and give him a playful jab in the side.

"Yes. It is a little sad when you say it like that. My master would probably say I need more workouts." Gray says.

"Wouldn't he consider this a workout?" I ask.

"Probably." Gray smiles and laughs.

"How is training going? I know you've made a lot of progress." I ask looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Master says it'll probably take a couple more years before I'm ready." Gray says, I can see from my peripheral he's looking at the ceiling too.

"Do you know what will happen after that?" I ask.

"Well, I'll get to 'graduate', and for the ceremony I'll be marked with a symbol. Then I'll have to wait for an assignment to come in." I can hear the happiness in his voice as he talks about his future.

I close my eyes. _Gray's so nice and kind, I hope becoming an assassin won't change that. I can't imagine him killing someone... Yeah, I can. When he was working with his knives and threw some at me, the look in his eyes... It looked more like a focused, deadly predator. He wouldn't, and still won't, tell me if him aiming for my head was an accident or on purpose. He apologized a lot when he realized it was me, but the cold deadly look in his eyes... I'll never be able to forget that look. In that moment, I was actually _scared_ of _Gray_. _

_I never thought I would be. Though, I knew it could be a possibility. Since he's The Lizard, and I'm the Dodo. Every Dodo wrote about how there was a tension within their relationship with The Lizard. Whether its because birds and reptiles have a natural mixed predator/prey relationship, or if there is an intended connection, I don't know. Most Lizards found enjoyment in toying with The Dodo; which Gray does already, though it could get worse as we get older..._

"Are you asleep?" Gray jokingly asks.

I open my eyes and look at him. "NO!" I say indignantly. "I'm not _that_ pathetic!" I cross my arms and turn my head away from him.

"Calm down, Dodo! I was just kidding. I knew you weren't asleep." Gray tries to appease me.

"How would you know that?" I ask, looking at him over my shoulder.

"You weren't making your bird noises." Gray answers matter-o-factly.

"What?!" I ask.

"You don't snore when you sleep, instead, you make a sound like a cooing bird."

"Seriously?! Why hasn't anyone ever told me this?!" I ask stunned. _I've never thought about the fact that I might make a noise in my sleep, and if I did, I thought it would be a snore like everyone else. I wonder how long I've done that?_

"You've never asked, and its not annoying... It's actually kinda … cute." Gray turned away when saying the last word, but I could see his ears were red.

I bite my lip trying not to smile and laugh. I failed miserably. I started with a chuckle which turned into outright laughter. I fell off the couch and it the floor, but continued to laugh. _His reactions are priceless! He doesn't even realize he has a fetish for cute things! And he's a future _assassin_! Plus, I sound like a _bird _in my sleep! How much more ridiculous could _I_ get?!_ I was laughing so hard tears started coming.

"Dodo! Are you okay?!" Gray got down, and kneeled next to me, trying to make me stop laughing.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine!" I laugh. It took a few more minutes before I calmed down. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I laid still on my stomach for a minute, breathing hard. I felt Gray lifting the collar of my shirt. I froze.

"What happened to your back?!" Gray is completely shocked.

"I fell. I wasn't thinking." I say simply.

"How?" Gray's eyes narrow. _Uh-oh. This isn't good._

"I was trying to move the desk to the attic the 'manual' way. I got it onto the staircase, and was tired so I was sitting up against it, on the stairs, and realized I could just snap it upstairs, but I was still leaning on it when I snapped it out. So, I fell down a few stairs on my back." I answer quickly trying to appease him.

"How could you be that... that..." Gray still looked upset and was fuming.

"Stupid?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"I called myself an idiot. So, it's not really insulting. I know, I should have thought things through, instead I just starting doing something until I was having trouble. Then I stopped and thought it through, but not completely through." I shrug, which now that I am thinking about the fact that my shoulders and back are hurt, I feel the pain of all the work I've done today.

"Geez, Dodo. This looks really bad. Did you ice it at all?" Gray asks sounding a little parental.

"Ummmm..." _No. But I'm not about to tell him that. He'll bite my head off, not literally, though._

Gray sighs. "Dodo, you're hopeless. I'll go make you an ice pack. Stay put." Gray goes into the kitchen.

_Yeah, I am, aren't I? I never think about treatments. Deloris always took care of me when I hurt myself, right after the fact. I never had to think about what needs to be done, she would be there with what was needed. So last night, I just went on with my day, not thinking about needing to ice my back. Seriously, ice? Who thinks of that?! _

I was brought back to reality when something cold touched my back. I flinched automatically, but it felt good after a minute.

I didn't look at Gray; I could feel the blush coming. "Thanks. For everything." I say sheepishly.

"I was glad to help you. I honestly question if it's a good idea to leave you alone." Gray says patting my head.

"I won't die. I'm not fragile, you know?" I retort.

"With you, who knows?" Gray joked.

"Hey!" I start to move to get up, but Gray's hands are on my shoulders keeping me down.

"Don't move! Actually, I better get you to bed, where you'll be comfortable." Before I could respond, Gray took off the ice packs and gently picked me up bridal style. He carried me up the stairs and stopped, once we were on the second floor. "Which room is yours?"

"First door, on the left." I say.

Luckily, I left my door cracked open, so he nudged it open with his shoulder. He laid me on my stomach on my bed and reapplied the ice packs to my back.

"Will you need anything else?" Gray asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You better get back before it becomes night." I tell him.

"I could make you something to eat?" He prompts.

"Never again in this lifetime!" I tell him, dead serious.

"What's the deal?" Gray asks completely unaware of his lousy cooking skills. _They should make that one of the skills for an assassin to learn. Then again, killing people by bad cooking is less messy..._

"You said you didn't want me to die, right?" I look at him.

Gray nods.

"Then _never_ cook for me again!"I say recalling the ..._I don't even know what it was!_... It didn't look like any food I'd seen before. I smelled it and the smell was appalling. When he wasn't looking I broke a piece off and threw it to a squirrel. The squirrel actually wouldn't even come within five feet of it. _That was not a good sign._ I faked my way through 'eating' it, when I really stashed it into my sleeve and threw it away first chance I got.

"Okay, Dodo." Gray seemed hurt by my words, but I can not deal with him making some other ungodly, inedible 'food'. It shouldn't even be classified as that.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll ice up my back, real good, and be good as new in time for the game. Besides, it should only take like, two time changes for this to go away!" I smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay. I'll let myself out. Night, Dodo." Gray smiles back.

"Night, Gray. Be safe on the way back!" I call to him as he closes my door. I hear him chuckling as he goes downstairs and leaves.

Before I know it I'm asleep. It was a nice peaceful sleep with no dreams or visits from Nightmare. Though, I thought he would want to check up on me by now.

I wake up the next morning, well actually afternoon. All the ice packs are now room temperature water. Luckily none of them popped or leaked. I stretch, and still feel pain, but it's not as bad as it was yesterday.

I go to shower and check my back. It's not as dark, but its still pretty bad. I decide to wear shorts and a tee. I fix myself some breakfast; toast, my favorite! _I love bread!_

Since everything is arranged the way I want I go into the study and decide to make up my own way of organizing all the books. I chose to put them into categories based on their information, then alphabetized them by title. Except for the Dodo journals, they went in chronological order. That took me the whole afternoon and morning time periods. I only took a break to eat and go to the bathroom a couple of times. _There are a lot of books!_

I finished just as morning went to night. I walked out of the study and saw a light outside the windows. I looked outside and saw Ace camped out, again. I felt it last night, too. _He really shouldn't take the knight thing so seriously. I'm no where close to being a damsel in distress._

Even though, that's what I was thinking, I couldn't stop the small smile that came over my lips. I looked away from the window and down at the ground. I shook my head and went upstairs to my room. I had another restful night of sleep.

_DODO_

I woke up the next day period, this time being early evening. When I went to shower, the bruise had started to turn yellow and pink. It barely hurt. I smile as I look at it.

I decide on a sweatshirt and some denim cutoffs. _I have no intention of going anywhere._ I smile as I choose a book to read in the study. I was sitting at my 'new' desk. It's funny how just changing the furniture and set up of the room, make it feel new and different.

I had started reading the book, and gotten about two pages read when the bell went off. I huff. _What now?!_ I close the book and set it on my desk.

I stand and exit the office. I peak out the windows and see something white and red. I tilt my head. _Peter?_

I get down on the forest floor and walk around the tree to see the white rabbit, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his watch. "Where is that Dodo Bird? I don't have all day." Peter huffs.

"Peter." I say indifferently.

He turns and his cheeks redden a little. He must know I overheard him. "Dodo. You've been invited to tea with Her Majesty." He holds out a gold envelope with red roses decorating the front and the heart seal on the back. "Now." Peter adds not looking at me.

"Now?" I ask. _Is Vivaldi serious?_ "Fine." I huff. "Should I change first?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"No, Her Majesty said she had a dress for you." Peter says a little annoyed.

I nod. "After you." I motion for him to lead the way, though my path is still there.

"Why she couldn't send that obnoxious knight." Peter mutters.

I shake my head. _It's always the same thing with him. _"You know Ace isn't reliable, like you, Peter. Vivaldi trusts you to get something done in a timely and orderly fashion. Two things Ace can never do." I state as we walk.

Peter gives a real smile and chuckles. "Yes, he is quite incompetent."

"In those areas, but he has other qualities that are good about him." I say. One of Peter's annoying qualities, are that he feels so much superior to everyone else. He gets impatient easily, which is another. Though he, usually, has good intentions and a good heart.

"Always defending others. … I'm sorry about your loss." Peter's ears droop some.

My heart becomes heavier at being reminded. I know everyone's going to tell me this, though it doesn't make much sense. _I wish they would just send a card and all sign it! Then they wouldn't have to bring it up upon seeing me! I can't move on, with everyone bringing it up._

"Um... Peter … will you do me a favor?" I ask tentatively.

"What?" Peter sounds like he's dreading my answer.

"Will you shift into your rabbit form? I'll carry you the rest of the way." I say not looking at him. It's when I like Peter most, but he hates shifting into that form.

Peter doesn't answer, but in my peripheral I see light, signifying that he changed forms. I stop and pick up the adorable white rabbit, wearing glasses, a red waistcoat, and a big gold pocket watch. I cuddle him to my chest, and put my cheek to his furry one.

He quietly lets me carry and cuddle him. He doesn't even speak when I start to cry, but I feel him squirm closer to me, and feel his little paws by my neck, as if hugging me.

I sniffle and calm myself as I reach the edge of the trees. I set Peter down, who promptly shifts back and is holding a red and white checkered handkerchief out to me. I take it and wipe my eyes. I blow my nose, then fold up the handkerchief and put it into my pocket. "I'll take it home and clean it before I return it." I tell him. He nods.

"Vivaldi is waiting in the throne room. I'm sure you know the way." Peter says.

I nod and we part ways after entering the gates of the Castle. I make my way quickly to the throne room.

"Dodo!" Vivaldi jumps from her throne and runs to me, in a very undignified manner. She tightly hugs me. "You've had us worried! How are you?" Vivaldi asks, and I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Alright." I give a small smile. _At least Vivaldi gets how to ask, without outright bringing it up. _She tightens her hug on me. "Can't... breathe." I wheeze.

"So sorry." She releases me, but grabs my hand and pulls me towards her room. "Let's get you changed. You know Blood hates to be kept waiting."

I hang my head. "I thought it was just going to be you and me." I pick up a stuffed bear and cuddle it as I sit down on her bed, watching her looking through her closet.

"We would rather it be that way, too. But we and Blood haven't had tea together in a while, and he wanted to after hearing about... well, you know." Vivaldi busied herself looking through the closet, as not to look at me when she said that. "Here! What do you think?" Vivaldi turned holding a silver knee-length satin dress.

"It's not terrible." I pout. If you haven't realized it yet, I _hate_ dresses. They're so _annoying_!

Vivaldi keeps her smile. "Put it on! We knew when we saw it, that it'd be perfect for you!"

I sigh, and take my sweatshirt off, and shimmy out of my shorts. I turn my back to her to pull the dress over my head, and hear Vivaldi gasp. "Your back! What happened?!"

I froze for a second, then continued to put the dress on. "I fell down some stairs the other day, no big deal. Long story short, I wasn't thinking. Don't worry. Two more time changes and it should be good as new. … What do you think?" I turn so she can see me in the dress.

I can tell she's worried, but she lights up at seeing me in the dress. Vivaldi loves to dress me up. Honestly, I wonder if she sees me more as a doll than a friend, but I know we're like sisters.

"Let's do your hair, and accessorize!" Vivaldi called in a maid who began curling my hair, and then began holding up different pieces of jewelery to my face to see what would look good.

Vivaldi decided on a simple silver chained necklace with a blue stone that matched my eyes; the stone was the size of a quarter. There were matching earrings, and a bangle bracelet with the same stones and diamonds.

We came to our crossroads when it came to the shoes. "I'm not wearing those!" I stare distastefully at the strappy silver heels.

"Why not?! They're perfect!" Vivaldi whines a little.

"I'll break my neck walking through the forest in those!" I cross my arms.

"Fine! How about you wear your sneakers through the forest, but once we reach the Mansion, you put these on?" Vivaldi asks trying to compromise.

I tilt my head considering it. "Fine. Though, you'll have to help me. There's no way I can get them on by myself."

"Deal." Vivaldi smiles and hold out her hand daintily.

I smile and take it and shake normally. We laugh looking at each other.

"Now, shall we make our escape?" Vivaldi asks a mischievous glint in her purple eyes.

"We shall." I say taking her arm and looping my arm around hers.

We snicker as we make our way out to the maze, and I open up a spot that is along the outer edge. It opens right next to the forest. I create a path to lead to the secret entrance to Blood's rose garden. We walk arm in arm talking about what we've been doing, since last seeing each other. We soon are up-to-date, and walk in companionable silence, leaving me to my thoughts.

_By now, you must have figured out that I know that Blood and Vivaldi are siblings. I've known since the day Blood received his Role, and Vivaldi did tell me a few months after that. _

_You see, Vivaldi had been the Queen of Hearts for about two months, when Deloris found me and took me home with her. Blood became The Hatter about a year after I received my Role._

_So shortly after I received my face, and Deloris felt confident in letting me go out in public without making a _total_ fool of myself, she set up a 'play date' with Vivaldi. Since we are the only female Role-holders within the country of Hearts and Clovers. In Diamond, there is only Crysta and I, though, Vivaldi really isn't fond of Crysta from the few times they have met. _

_Anyways, Vivaldi and I hit it off right from the start. Probably because I'm a girl; Vivaldi sees all men as inferior to women. So we told each other our life stories, within an hour of meeting. So we quickly got along and have just gotten closer with time. _

_I met Blood on the first day he became The Hatter; not my favorite memory. Since I have disliked The Hatter since before I ever met him. Which, can you blame me? Though, I knew Blood wasn't at fault, it didn't help that that was his Role. Deloris knew upon seeing him that he was the brother of the Queen of Hearts. She told me on the walk back home. She thought it must be important to The Game for this to happen. Though, she wondered why. She also told me to never acknowledge this fact, though. Unless one of them told me, then I could at least talk about it with them, otherwise nothing. _

_"__You mustn't tell the other Role-holders, because they will see this as threat. For them to be siblings, if they agree on something, it could help with a majority vote and seen as them planning something. Or, the others might fear them combining territories. There are countless worries the others will have, so you mustn't acknowledge it, Daphne. Do you understand?" Deloris asked looking me in the eyes. _

_I nodded. "But how did you know? They look nothing alike." I say._

_Deloris smiles. "You'll be able to tell one day, Daphne. It's part of being The Dodo. You can see who people truly are. Like when I was looking for you. I had to look at so many faceless children to see who had it in them to take my place." _

_"__That makes sense, but how could you see a family connection?" I ask._

_"__It was something important about him that I should know. The Dodo knows everything that's important about the other Role-holders. Their deepest secrets, their deepest desires, anything that could cause a problem. It was why The Dodo was created first... with the companion of One That Is No Longer." She says quietly._

_"__You mean The -" I start. _

_"__Shhh! You mustn't speak of Him. It could help resurrect Him." She clamps her hand over my mouth. I nod, and she removes her hand. "Those two created the other Role-holders, and were put in charge of keeping the peace. You'll learn more about it in your studies."_

_I nod, and we continued on our way home._

"It's about time." Blood says irritably, bringing me out of my thoughts.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'd love to hear thoughts and/or comments.**

* * *

TA: Also, I am adding an extra segment to the story called, "Questions for Dodo". Here you can ask Daphne the Dodo, anything you want to know. I do mean anything. She will answer to the best of her ability and knowledge. This will be an extra to all future chapters, so you can leave a question in a review, or if you want, PM me, but make sure to tell me it's a question for Daphne, so I'll know to add it. Sadly, we only have one question this time, but hopefully more people will ask questions.

Question from **In the Forest: Did she {Daphne} ever make friends when she was faceless?**

TA: Good question! Daphne?

Daphne: Of course! We faceless stick together! I was friends with all the kids at the orphanage, but that's too many to name. Though, before the orphanage, my main friend was my mom. She had a friend look after me when she worked, so I would consider her a friend, too. Her name was Eliza. Eliza was nice... *gets lost in thought, then shakes her head* So yeah, to answer your question, I had friends when I was faceless. I mean, I _am_ the Dodo after all. Wonderlanders naturally like me, Role-holder _and_ faceless. *SMACK* What was that for?! *rubs head*

TA: You're sounding smug!

Daphne: Sorry. I was just stating the facts. *hangs head*

TA: * ruffles Daphne's feathers* You're so ADORABLE!

Daphne: *Smacks my hand away* Stop it! Anyways... *turns to you* Thanks to **In the Forest **for the question! And I'm ready for anything you got for me so ask away! See you next time! *waves*

TA: Bye! *waves*

* * *

**Like Daphne said, ask anything you want. Hope to get some more questions! Please review!**

*****P****lans for next chapter: Tea Party with Blood & Vivaldi, Scene at the Gate with the rest of the Hatter family, and possibly the Baseball game that Dodo doesn't ever make it to. So please stay tuned!*****


End file.
